


Warlord x Witch AU

by Sylky Sylvia (Broccoli_San)



Series: My List of Various AU's [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Sad?, angst? maybe?, some sort of time travel but it doesn't matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broccoli_San/pseuds/Sylky%20Sylvia
Summary: A warlord returned home victorious, only to the disapproval of a witch turned priestess.
Relationships: OC X OC
Series: My List of Various AU's [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172903





	Warlord x Witch AU

The audience parted way for the warlord, whose armour clanked heavily as he strolled into the church. His cold blue eyes roamed around, but not for long.

A slim figure was kneeling at the altar, her black dress a stark contrast against the whitewashed walls and the colourful mirror glass in the background. He made no attempt to conceal his loud footsteps when he approached the young witch with her hands clasped in a futile prayer. 

She barely spared him a glance, even after he settled down in a nearby pew. He could hear the prayers she was muttering, from asking for the non-existent God’s blessing to asking for the rain to bless the withering lands.

“Latom.” She finished her prayers with a deep bow, before finally turning her attention on him. “I’m sorry I’ve kept you waiting, my sire. What can I help you with?”

“I returned with a victory, and here you are still slaving away to God. There’s no need for you to pray anymore.” He stated, his voice a reminiscent of the commander he was at the battlefield. “You’re a witch. Why do you swear allegiance to God, when he should be your nemesis?”

She walked past him with a breeze, stopping short behind him. “I have repeated the story to you many times, my sire. I believe I owe no more explanation.”

He changed his position so that he was looking right at her. There was a halt, as he admired her everlasting beauty, but he shook himself out of it. “I conquered the entire continent with you in mind, and yet you have another being entirely in yours.”

Her usually kind, warm eyes narrowed in on him, giving him a glimpse of the great witch she was in the past. “I didn’t ask for you to do so on my behalf. Stop spouting such heroic nonsense.”

He stood up from where he was seated, his height looming over her overwhelmingly. She barely reached his chest, but with the anger crackling from her she could very well be his same size. “I didn’t ask for your gratitude. I just want you to stop praying.”

“Are you trying to impede on my religious beliefs the same way you trampled upon your enemies?” She squared her shoulders and faced him straight on. “I don’t pray only for the war to end, my sire. Now, before I make any more rude remarks towards you, I believe it’s best if I retreat for now. Goodbye.”

The heels of her shoes clicked against the broken floor when she turned around, but he seized her arm before she left him alone. “Wait. I apologize if I was being offensive.”

She shrugged him off like it was nothing, and heaved an exhausted sigh. The sight and sound of it made his guts churn. “None is taken. I’m sure you have my best interests in heart.”

She didn’t bother turning around again after that. He watched her disappear into the crowd like a mist.

He was disappointed in himself. Enough that he wished to himself that time could rewind itself, back into the past where they were just children unperturbed by the impending war, back when they still had the things they lost, back when they promised they would always stay together.

He could almost hear the hand of the clock ticking by as everything around him stopped in time.


End file.
